Return of Evil
by Heero Yuy5
Summary: Something sinister and ominous has appeared in the pilots' lives. Will they be able to defeat it before it's too late?
1. The Dawn of A New Age Part I

I don't own Gundam Wing.  I'm just a poor peddler, have mercy!  Feel free to criticize/compliment (stress on the compliment *wink, wink*).

The Dawn of A New Age – Part I

It was a crystal clear morning.  The air was sharp and sweet, and hummed with activity.  Squirrels bustled around looking for acorns.  Birds lilted their morning call.  No one guessed of the turmoil that was about to come.

*   *   *

"Come on, Duo!" Hilde shouted as she scrambled down the cliff, "come _on!"_

"I'm comin', I'm comin'."   Duo sighed resignedly, knowing it was useless to argue.  He didn't _really_ want to search the cliff face for signs of life, like birds and turtles.  It was useless anyway, wasn't it?

*   *   *

It turned out the trip across the cliff and down it _wasn't_ useless.  Hilde found a nest of tiny, squeaking sandpipers1.  Baby sea turtles struggled to make their way to the ocean.  Seagulls searched the sand for clams to feast on.  The only thing that kept Duo from turning back was his loyalty to Hilde (yeah right, she made him feel guilty about how she almost killed herself) and how he was harnessed to Hilde to keep them from falling off the cliff.  All in all, Duo grumbled a lot.  Hilde enjoyed herself immensely, while Duo sat/hung there sulking.

*   *   *

"Duo, wasn't that just _so_ fun?"  Hilde's cheeks were flushed with exhilaration as she opened the door of their cottage.

"Do you think blackmail is _fun?"  Duo almost choked on her words._

Hilde sighed.  "It was the only way I could make you come!  I shouldn't have resorted to blackmail, but I thought we should have some fun together.  Unfortunately, you were too busy pouting to notice."

"I didn't notice anything, did I?  Jeez, I guess I've been a jerk.  I'm sorry, Hilde."  Duo gathered Hilde in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Without warning, the house started to shake, and Hilde and Duo's world went black.

1 – _They're tiny little birds that hop around on the beach.  So cute!_


	2. The Dawn of A New Age Part II

The Dawn of A New Age – Part II

_Be at the park at 12:00_.  These were the first words Relena saw when she stepped into the house.  They were on a plain white card left on the floor.

_Could it be Heero?_  Hope welled in Relena's chest as she thought of finally meeting Heero again.  No one had seen a trace of him since the Mariemaia uprising.  Everywhere she searched for him only ended in dead ends and crushed desires.  Even though Relena told herself not to be too excited, that it might be just some joke, she became happier and happier.  _Heero_.

*   *   *

_I wonder if she'll show._  Heero stood brooding in the shadows behind a huge oak.  He felt a small niggling of doubt, but quickly pushed it away.  Relena would come, he knew it.  Heero knew she'd realize who left the card in the middle of the room.  Hopefully.  He wondered if she'd forgive him for disappearing.  He hadn't really disappeared—he just stayed out of everyone's sight.  He'd needed some time to sort out his feelings, and then found out they were almost mangled beyond repair.  So it took a little longer than he expected.  Finally he was ready to face life—and Relena.

_Here she comes_.  Heero's breath lodged in his throat as Relena came around a corner, dressed primly and neatly as always.  She sat down on a bench and looked around anxiously.  Heero took a deep breath and walked out of the shadows and into her life.

*   *   *

"Relena."  _Her_ head whipped around at the sound of his voice.

"Heero."  _He_ let out a sigh as he realized she wasn't angry.  Just relieved.

"Heero, where have you been all this time?"  At his blank expression, she knew she wasn't going to get an answer.  "Will you come back to my house?  Have something to drink?"

At her apparent eagerness to please, the grim set of Heero's mouth softened a bit.  "Sure."

"Still speaking in monosyllables, I see."  His lips quirked, but he said nothing.

*   *   *

A short while later, Heero and Relena were sitting in Relena's abode, Heero drinking coffee and Relena drinking tea.  Heero was the first to speak, surprisingly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around."

"It's alright."

The air thickened with awkwardness and silence.  It hung heavily between them.  At last, Heero stood up and moved from his seat to Relena's.  She laid down and rested her head on his thighs, sighing in contentment.  An explosion shattered the peace.


	3. The Dawn of A New Age Part III

Just to let all of you know, I used an excerpt from my other story Midnight Madness.  That also means I used one of its characters.  The only thing I own is that character and this story, not Gundam Wing!  (Why do we always have to write disclaimers?!)

The Dawn of A New Age – Part III

It started out in the forest.  He was depressed—he had just left the mercenary business.  Time to start a new life.  No-Name was no longer a mercenary.  All he could seem to do was wander, but somehow, he was drawn to this forest.  Then he heard the sweet, lilting melody. Any thought of getting out of the forest fled his mind.  He was irresistibly attracted to the song.  So he followed it.  He wasn't disappointed. A tiny figure, if you wanted to call her that, was perched in the highest branches of a tree.  Her hair was spun gold, and it glinted in the rays of sunlight that found their ways through the trees.  She wore a dress of the purest white, and she was sitting up in the as if she hadn't a care in the world.  In her hands was a tiny flute, which, as she raised it to her lips, played such a heart-breaking song that all the animals of the forest seemed to swarm around her.  He watched, fascinated, as the wooden but delicate flute played notes that would pierce the soul.  They pierced his. 

_It turned out she was a forest nymph, but a human-looking one.  Her father was mortal.  _He_ didn't care.  He had finally found happiness, and the hole in his heart was filled.  Xaphanis, the pixie's name, was, to him, perfect.  Until the war._

_The Alliance was only the beginning, but this time was as bad as any.  She fled, terrified of the war and the violence.  His heart was shattered.  No-Name became a mechanic for Heavyarms, and eventually piloted it.  He and the other Gundam pilots fought through all the violence and bloodshed until they detonated their Gundams.  Catherine, whom he suspected was his long-lost sister, helped him repair part of his heart.  But one portion would remain sealed-off forever.  Or so he thought._

_Everyday after the circus shows, he would wander out in the forest in search for _her_.  But she never came.  Despair blackened his heart, and only Catherine and the Gundam pilots suspended him from death.  But he kept on searching day after day._

One day was different.  He was just about to leave the forest when he saw a small flash of white and an abrupt song.  She was back.

*   *   *

"Xaphanis!"  Trowa felt elated—his heart soared with joy.  He sat down impatiently, looking up.  It was a good thing he did.

"Catch!"  Xaphanis, a blur of compact white and gold, flung herself into Trowa's waiting arms.

"Xaphanis, Xaphanis, you're finally back!  What took you so long?  Do you know how much I missed you?"

She began to sob.  "I couldn't, No-Name—"

"Trowa."

"—I couldn't!  Do you have any idea how scared I was?  If the trees died, so would I!"

He was taken aback.  "You need them that much?"

Her mouth turned into a cute pout.  "I am a nymph after all.  You're just lucking I'm not green."

Trowa laughed.  "I guess you're right."  He pulled Xaphanis into his arms, never wanting to let her go.  The time came way to soon.

Xaphanis became alarmed and began to struggle after only a few moments.  "The trees, Trowa, the trees!  They're telling me to get to safety.  Come on!"

She led him through the forest, arriving at a massive redwood, which, apparently, was her home.  Xaphanis pulled him into the redwood and tugged him down into a chamber below the roots.

The space under the roots was so cramped Trowa found himself moving toward Xaphanis.  Her lips parted slightly and he leaned down to kiss her.  The whole ground started to rumble and a part of the miniscule chamber collapsed.

So close… 


	4. The Dawn of A New Age Part IV

Standard disclaimers apply.  Why do we even have to write them?  Anyway, I know I really cast Quatre out of character in this chapter, but I'll do better next time.  I needed an excuse for what I was going to do, and the sweet, shy Quatre just won't do.  Enjoy.  _Please_ R&R.  I never get anyone's opinion, and if I don't, how am I supposed to know what to write?  Oh yeah, one last thing.  I might change the rating if I decide to write lemons.  But how am I supposed to know what to write when no one gives me their opinion?

The Dawn of A New Age – Part IV

*   *   *

_I support Miss Relena—don't I?_  The thought swept through Dorothy's head.  She wasn't fooling anyone.  All she wanted was an excuse to be near _him_.  Ever since he'd shown up, speaking of his ideals and total pacifism, Dorothy couldn't get him out of her mind.

His name was Quatre Raberba Winner.  Blond-haired, icy-blue-eyed, and polite as one could possibly be.  But she couldn't possibly be with him, for while his ideas were totally peaceful, she loved war and violence.

Oh, what was happening to her?

She was going to have to confront him—and fast.  This was nearing obsession.  Good thing he wasn't like Heero Yuy—Quatre was going to be easy to find.

*   *   *

_She's so corrupt—why do I keep thinking about her?  It's because I want to help her become a better person._  Dorothy wasn't the only one making excuses.  Quatre Raberba Winner, head of the Winner Corporation, couldn't seem to focus on his work.  His mind kept drifting back to Dorothy Catalonia.  Sure she loved bloodshed and war, but she was so damn _cute_.  He really shouldn't even be thinking that at all.  It just wasn't _right_.  But Quatre couldn't help it.  _Goddammit, Dorothy, get out of my mind!_  But of course she wouldn't.  Why would she?

He couldn't take it anymore.  He was going to see Dorothy.  Of course he kept tabs on her.  Why wouldn't _he?_

Quatre was putting on his jacket when the door opened.  And framed by the doorway was none other than…Dorothy.

_"Get the fuck out of my head!"_ they both cried simultaneously.

"Quatre…you cursed…"  Dorothy momentarily forgot her anger.

_"And?"_  He apparently wasn't impressed with his own show of viciousness.

Dorothy snapped back to reality.  "You know, Quatre, I just can't get you out of my head, and I'm really dying to know _why._"

_"You're_ dying to know why?  What about me?  Do you think _I've_ been able to think of anything else?  All I can remotely concentrate is that being—you—Dorothy Catalonia."  Quatre was clearly exasperated, and his obsession (though he wouldn't admit it) was clearly making him act unnaturally.

Realization crashed on Dorothy like a bomb, and she definitely wasn't happy with the results.  "Oh my fuckin' God, Quatre, I love you.  I can't believe this."  She sank to the floor in defeat.

"You're right…"  Apparently he couldn't believe it either.

"Oh Dorothy, isn't this great?"  Her head snapped up.

_"Great?  You call this great?"_

Quatre was baffled.  "Of course.  Do you think love is bad?"

"Of course I think love is bad!  It goes against anything evil like war and chaos.  _I don't want to be in love!"_ she wailed.

Quatre sat down.  He was clearly prepared to wait.  How long, Dorothy didn't know.  She wasn't sure she wanted to.  All of a sudden, he picked up a remote and pressed a button.  The door behind her locked.

"I hope you know what that means.  I'm not letting anyone leave until you accept the facts.  I love you and the feeling is mutual."

Dorothy began to splutter.  _"What?"_

"You heard what I said—I'm not repeating myself."  With that, he leaned back and prepared himself for a long wait.  Fortunately, he had secured himself behind a glass wall.  Quatre might be lovestruck, but he wasn't a fool.  He also knew Dorothy had no weapons on her.  Quatre was a rich man, of course, and concerned for his own safety.

Thus, he had secured himself for a long wait.  And a long wait it was.

*   *   *

She ranted, she raved, she threw herself at the glass in an attempt to break through.  She sobbed, she screamed, she whispered for "mercy."  This wasn't normal Dorothy.  Normally, she was calm and composed.  Love can definitely change that.  Dorothy wouldn't accept the truth, but knew she would be trapped in Quatre's office until she did.

She _couldn't_ be in love with him—she just _couldn't_.  But it was happening, nonetheless.  Why _her?_

*   *   *

It took Dorothy three hours to finally come to her senses.  She was starving, noticed her love for Quatre, and conceded defeat was the only way out.

"Fine.  Quatre, you win.  I love you.  Does that make you happy, or do I have to do something else?"

"Say it like you mean it."

"Quatre, I love you."  She sounded sincere enough.

He quirked an eyebrow, and pressed a button to lower the glass screen.  "Come prove it then."

"Now, don't get to cocky…" Dorothy said hesitantly.

"I'm waiting for what's mine, and we both know it."

Even though she seemed reluctant, Dorothy quivered with anticipation, so she moved forward to kiss him.  His lips looked so soft, so inviting.  Typical Quatre.  Instead of repelling her, he encouraged her, locking his hands around the back of her neck to pull Dorothy closer.

A voice buzzed on the intercom.  "Sir, we have a problem.  There seems to be tremors coming from the ground.  This building may collapse at any moment!  You _must_ evacuate immediately!"

Quatre let loose a string of unintelligible curses.  "C'mon, let's get out of here, Dorothy!"

They fled out of the immense building, and turned around just in time to see the structure give way.  Quatre and Dorothy hadn't been able to run fast enough to escape the rubble.  Quatre, recovering his kindness, covered Dorothy's body with his own just before the duo was buried under debris.


	5. The Dawn of A New Age Part V

I don't own Gundam Wing, yada yada yada.  I'm sure you all know the rest.  Since no one has been very responsive (I don't have _any_ reviews!) I'm going ahead and changing the story's rating to R.  When, if, anyone out there reads this, they might understand why.  More to come.

The Dawn of A New Age – Part V

"Damned weak woman," he muttered, "can't get anything right."

"Are you telling me I'm wrong, Wufei?  I don't think so," came Sally's reply.

They were sitting not-so-quietly in Wufei's monkish home.  He would _never_ accept stepping into a "weaker" one's home.  That would be injustice.  Their conversation continued.

"You know it, Wufei.  It's just a matter of time before you admit to everyone you have feelings for me."

"Onna, _you're_ the one who is too overcome by feelings to recognize the truth.  You're stating your desires, not my feelings.  Love is for the weak."

"That's where you're mistaken, and I can prove it to you."

He snorted.  "Yeah?  How?"

"You asked for it, not me," Sally growled.  "Remember that."  She leapt at Wufei, tackling him to the ground, attacking his lips with hers.

Wufei remained stoic-faced, but not when Sally ground her hips against him.

Wufei felt all the blood rush to his arousal, which bulged against his pants.  He groaned loudly.

Sally couldn't help but feel hot and wet, despite her best efforts to remain detached.  Thusly, it took a tremendous effort to sit back up and take her seat, leaving Wufei momentarily sprawled on the floor.

"Now do you admit you have feelings for me?"

"Feelings of lust, yes.  But feelings of lust are not the same as feelings of love."

Sally looked extremely dissatisfied.  "That will have to do for now, but eventually you'll have to recognize 'lust' for what it really is.  For now, can I at least get a hug?  Don't call me childish, because remember, Wufei the cold dragon has a weakness, and I know what it is!"

He grumbled, but at last managed a strangled, "Fine."  By this time, he had lifted himself off the floor, only to commune with the ground again when Sally threw herself into his arms.

_I was so close to making him admit it, but he always finds a way around it.  He can't keep dodging forever, though.  I don't _want_ to wait forever!_

Slowly Wufei's stiff grip on Sally relaxed.  He hugged her back, for a change.  They seemed to always be fighting, but their quarrels were more often than not short and violence-free.  They definitely did _not_ include weak and lustful behavior, however pleasurable it would be for both recipients.

But he couldn't love her!  Not after Meiran, _no!_  It would be dishonoring her name.  He couldn't move on, not just yet.

Wufei was following this train of thought when his Preventer radio spoke up with bad news.

"Calling all Preventers!  Disturbance in Sector 13, earthquake suspected.  Any Preventers in the area check for hostile intentions!"

"That's us," Wufei said calmly.

"Then hurry up, let's go!"

They made it as far as the sit of the destruction before a slice of metal came hurtling from the sky, carrying impending doom.


	6. The Dawn of A New Age Part VI

Ya know, I really wish _someone_ would take the time to review my story.  Unless, of course, no one at all is reading it.  But that's even more depressing!  *Breaks into sobs* someone… please… review… my story!!!  If I'm not getting anywhere, then you can tell me, please?  Wait… what's this?  Two people have review my story?  Thank you so much!  Now I know there's some people out there in the world who are reading this!  Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter.

The Dawn of A New Age – Part VI

They both collapsed limply on the floor, exhausted.

"That was wonderful."

"You said it."

"I suppose we'd better get back to work, Zechs."

"Right."

Zechs and Noin picked themselves off of the floor and sat down in front of the main console.  Nothing new.  But wait…

"Well, well, what's this?"

"What's what?"

"It seems there's been a little trouble on Earth."

"Miss Relena…!"

"I'm afraid she'd be caught up in it."

"We'd better get down there right away!"

Zechs caught Noin's hand.  "I'm afraid we can't, Noin.  It could just be too dangerous this time around.  We can't risk going in headfirst if we're going to help Relena; we have to think things out carefully first."  And then he mumbled, "Plus, there's a chance Heero might have gotten back with her."

"Zechs!"

"I'm serious, Noin.  We have to look before we leap."

"We?  Why can't I just go alone?  That way, if something happens to me, then—"

"No."

"But—"

"_No._  I'm _not_ going to risk losing you."

Noin looked downfallen.  She _couldn't_ just leave Relena there if she was in danger!  She knew what had to be done.  _I'm sorry, Zechs._

Noin let her face fall and look defeated.  "All right, there's nothing we can do right now.  Let's go."  She reached out her hand and Zechs took it.

"Well, at least we can get some good sex in before we start.  Onto the bedroom!"  Noin marched into the bedroom, dragging Zechs along with her.

Taking Noin's change of heart as just lustful complications, Zechs followed dutifully behind.  It wasn't until he was inside of their room with the outer lock engaged that he realized his folly.

"NNNOOOIIINNN!!!"

*   *   *

"New course locked on.  Target: Earth.  Firing engines in 3…2…1…"

The ship gave a dull roar as it started up and turned towards Earth.

Noin could hear Zech's yelling and pounding from the bedroom.  Her heart gave a twinge as she thought of how she had tricked him.  _Well, I have to what must be done,_ she told herself, steeling her heart.  _Who knows what might be going on even now…_

"Enemy sighted moving in from sector 43N!"

"Oh no, we've gotta get out of here, and fast…I hope Zechs heard that.  It's the only way he'll cooperated in the time limit we have."

*   *   *

_I can't believe she betrayed me like that,_ Zechs thought dejectedly.  He was lost in his own thoughts, long since given up on trying to get out of the bedroom.  _By now, we should be on a direct course towards Earth.  Why else would Noin trick me—_

"Enemy sighted moving in from sector 43N!"

Zechs' head snapped up.  "What kind of trouble has she gotten us into now?"

Just then, the door opened, admitting Noin.

"Zechs, we have some trouble—"

_"Why did you leave me locked up in here?"_

"Can't you see that's not important right now?  Our first priority is getting out of here _alive._  Then we'll have plenty of time to argue."

The ship gave a sudden jolt, then shuddered and screamed as the metal became twisted and deformed.  Zechs and Noin only had a little time before they were crushed into oblivion.

Looks like we were too late… 


End file.
